My Furry Nightmare
by Wolfenpilot687
Summary: The story of how I became what I'm now. Parody of countless movies and shows. Try to guess what ones. Rated T for something later...UPDATE: I was a bit bored, so I uploaded this. Thanks, Chiki!
1. Prologue

---PROLOGUE---

Phoenix, Arizona – Wednesday, October, 15th 2008 – 10:30 PM

I was walking though a street in late night. The weather was cold, expected in early autumn. I was a bit afraid…I'm not used to going out of my house…alone…in the dark.

"Damn it…why me? I have to go to the store and buy milk…" I finally saw the convenience store. "Great." I smiled a little.

"Hey, there." The cashier greeted me. I walked through the aisles looking for it…

"Here it is." I took it from the cold fridge. I paid for it and went out. "Ok, that wasn't so bad."

…

"_Are you sure he'll do?"_

"_Of course. He has a great attitude, but it's deeply hidden…"_

"_So…that's why he needs it?"_

"_This will do him a favor."_

…

"Ok, now I just need to retrace my steps and I'll be back in home!" I said looking around

"Pssst…"

"Huh? Who's there?" I asked somewhat scared.

"Hey, you the black haired kid…" The voice asked.

"Now I'm gettin' scared… (I must run away)" I started to run in the opposite way of the voice, but then, I tripped over. "Ow!"

"Here, let me help ya'." Someone appeared behind me, the person lent me a hand…a furry hand…

"Whoa, whoa!" I turned around and took his arm. It was all filled with brown hair and claws in the tips of the fingers. "Isn't a bit too early for Hallo…" I stared him to the face. "…Halloween?" All my body froze. I was too scared to move. "W-w-who the hell are you?!" I swiped my arm back to me. The guy had a black robe on. I could barely see his face.

"Oh, excuse my manners, heh heh." He took off the robe from his head. I got really terrified when I saw a muzzle instead a mouth. And two pointed ears on the top of his head. "My name is Maximilian Booker, Max for friends. I hope I didn't scare you."

"…Get away." I mumbled

"Uh, excuse me?"

"Get the hell away from me, you freak!" I got up and turned away.

"Wait! You don't understand!" He yelled.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever…damn furry…" I walked in the opposite direction, with a quick step.

"I…have something you want." He whispered. I stopped and widened my eyes.

"…You have? I mean, what can you have for me?" I turned around.

"Well…" He searched for something in his pocket in his pocket. "…this charm. A fine real lupine fang." He took a seemingly yellowish fang with a string attached.

"A fang? All this mysterious acting for giving me a wolf fang?" I searched for something in my pocket. "Ok, dude. I want it…how much for it?"

He stared me, and suddenly laughed in a noisy way, maybe waking up people around. "Oh, you silly boy!" He lifted his paw and scrambled my hair. "That's what I don't understand about humans!" Every of them think everything costs something! Hey, kid. It's free."

"Huh? Really?" I slapped his furry hand from my head. "Of, course I want it!" I snatched the charm from him, and put it on. "It's a fine wolf fang, its real?"

"Yep, it is." He grinned. "So, you're not scared by me, are you?"

"Nah, you're simply a fursuiter." He sweatdropped.

"Uh, yeah." He took a pocket clock. "Whoa! It's late! And you have to go to school tomorrow!"

"Damn it. I forgot. Well, thanks for the fang, furry guy!"

"Yeah, you're welcome. See ya' later, kid!"

"Uh-huh." I rolled my eyes, and walked all the way back to my house.

…

"_So, did he agree?"_

"_Yeah, he took it."_

"_Did it hurt?"_

"_A bit, but the pain will fade away…not like the spell the fang has." He said, opening his mouth, revealing a hole where a tooth should be._

…


	2. Hidden

---CHAPTER 1---

"Mom! I'm home!" I yelled.

"Ok, good thing you went and came back alone!" She yelled from her room upstairs.

I sweatdropped. "Uh, I'm 14. I can get out on my own!" She didn't answer. "Oh, she's watching House M.D. DVDs…" I went up to my room, a bit weird one. A bed, a TV, a computer and a load of videogame posters. I tumbled on the bed. "Hmm…weird fang…" I admired it until I fell asleep…

…

"*Grumble* Ugh…my stomach…I…hmph…" I was moaning between dreams while something happened to me…the charm glowed brightly all the night…the moonlight shone from the window…as nothing but slight traffic was heard…

Thursday – 6:30 AM

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

"Hey, sleepy head! Wake up! You're getting late…" My mom's voice echoed to my room.

"Ungh…I'm coming!" A deep growl was heard from my bed. I woke up, I walked to the window. "Hmm…the weather seems hotter…maybe is the global heating… " I walked, dozy, but I felt unusually larger. "Whoa…these teenager changes are worse than I imagined…" I shuffled to the sink…where I took my toothbrush and…I looked the mirror. I saw a weird werewolf image on the mirror. "Ha ha. Hey, mom! Who put a Teenager Wolf's photo on my mirror?" I asked, with the deeper voice.

"I didn't saw your sister in there honey!"

"Huh?" I touched the mirror, there wasn't any picture taped on. Also when I reached the mirror, I saw my hand full of fur and with claws. I widened my eyes. I touched myself, watching something bad…

"WHHHAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!"

"What the hell happened?" I ran to my room's bigger mirror. What I saw wasn't friendly.

I had grown a feet taller, I was all furry and grey, with a white muzzle and some black hair in the forehead and behind the head. A single fang protruded from the left side of the mouth, making me look dumb. I had white fur on my chest, enormous feet and claws in there too…the worst thing: I looked my back, and saw a white-pointed tail wagging around.

"NOOOOO-OAROOOOHHHH…!" I covered my new muzzle and stopped howling. I was doomed. I would be rejected by society, used as an experiment and…GOD NO!

"Uh…what's happening there?" My mom yelled.

"Nothing, nothing!" I answered, in a higher tone. I needed to cover all this mess.

"Mornin'!" I greeted my family.

"Well, you finally appear!" My 10-years old sister started to say, but then she started to laugh. "Hey mom! Look at him!" My mom turned around.

"What?" I was wearing a fleece jacket, a cap, large jeans, gloves, a scarf, and some sneakers, about to burst out.

"Uh…are you sure you're going to school like that? I mean, it's not even winter yet."

"Yeah, but…I have a cold and *fake cough* I don't want to get worse." I said, using the darn deep voice."Uh…hey, my voice is changing and I grew! Now I'm a teenager!"

"Well, you look weird. Go and change up, now."

"But mom…" She gave me a glimpse. "Ok…"I went up my room, unclothing myself as I went in."Damn it! Why did this happen?" I walked back and forth. "I…" I took something tightly attached to my neck. "…the fang…the fang!" I tried to take it off, but it got stuck in my ears. "Ok, that's not funny." I unknotted it again. Now it got stuck in my muzzle. "Mhmphpmhpm!" I finally took it off. "He! He's the responsible of this! He's a…"

Flashback

…I saw a muzzle instead of a mouth…

End of flashback

"He's an anthro." I looked the charm. But I was still the same.


	3. Maximilian

---CHAPTER 2---

"Now what?" I lifted my head. I found a little black beard in the white side of my muzzle. "Huh? I became a werewolf! Not a goat!"

"Having fun?" A voice asked.

"WHAAAHHH!" I turned around to my window. The furry guy was there.

"Heh, I'm sorry if I scared you." He said with his usual British accent. He jumped to my room. "I decided to pay a visit to my…furry friend…heh heh…"

"What the hell did you do to my?" I answered. "How I'm going to live?" My ears lowered.

He just laughed a bit to me. "Well, well. I give you the thing you wanted the most: the lycanthropy and you get angry! What the hell do you want?"

"Well, I surely like being a wolf." I said, wagging my tail. "But, not in this way…and what kind of werewolf am I? I should have transformed in midnight."

"Uh…the thing is that…you aren't a werewolf."

"I am not?"

"Heh heh…if you had transformed into a werewolf, well…" He counted with his fingers. "…you would have lost any trace of your intelligence; you shouldn't have those strands of black hair…" He said, pointing to my forehead and back of my head. "…you don't have any hindpaws, only furry and padded feet, and…" In a silent way, he pointed to my crotch.

"What?" I peered into my boxer. My eyes widened. "Oh." I peered again. "Whoa." Then I looked my muzzle. "Hey, what's with the fang peering out of my mouth?"

"Oh, that's a signal. You aren't a wolf, or a human. Something in the middle…"

"An anthro…" I answered.

"Or anthropomorphic wolf." I started to think.

"Hey, how I'm going to revert to my human form?"

"The time will say…until that's I'm done with you." He went to the window and jumped.

I ran to see him form the window. I yelled him something. "I forgot! Man, where's the fang from?"

"It's fine! I hope the pain will not be unused!" Then he ran to some place far away.

"Heh heh…" Then I saw the clock. "7:20…7:20?! I'm late! How I'm going to…" I  
looked to the mirror. "Hmm…"

…

"So, that's why the teacher told me to stay in extra classes." My sister answered nervously. Suddenly, a howl was heard. "Huh?"

From nowhere, a fierce looking wolf jumped in front of them, showing the fangs. It was all furry and wild. It howled and ran to the door, weirdly opening it using the knob. "What was that?" My mom asked, and ran to my room.

…

"Ha ha!" I closed the door carefully. "That was fun. I always wanted to scare them." I felt the morning air through my fur. I was naked and I wasn't shivering. It felt great. I fixed my fur and hair. "Hmm…I wonder if with my new form I can run to school (I have always been the worst one in PE)." I took my backpack and put myself in four paws. I began running to my school.

…

"Hmm…something was familiar with that wolf." My sister wondered.

Flashback

My sister was frozen as she saw a wolf running downstairs, it was like a normal wolf, but it was different. It seemed skinny and had a funny face. Also…it used boxers.

End of Flashback

"Hmm…big bro?" She went upstairs to my room, where she found my mom looking around.

"He isn't here!" My sis went to my bed and found a note.

"Mom, I decided to go before to school, I remembered a test I had today and it was on the first class. I tried to say you, but, I'll get there faster by myself. P.S.: Anything unusual you find in my room, I'll explain it later."

"That kid! He isn't old enough to adventure by himself to school!"

"He is. He can turn into a wolf…" My sister whispered, then chucked.


End file.
